


Я вымою волосы снегом

by The_Magnificent_7



Series: Тексты G–PG [7]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Canon, Romance, WTF Combat 2017, Winter, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 02:33:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9471527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Magnificent_7/pseuds/The_Magnificent_7
Summary: Болтливость Робишо не всегда поощряется.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I'll Wash My Hair With Snow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8525944) by [Poemsingreenink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poemsingreenink/pseuds/Poemsingreenink). 



> название драббла – строка из песни [Snow](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CH2KGboA35c)

Шёл снег. Пушистые хлопья кружили меж ветвей и оседали на полях шляпы Гуднайта. Билли свою снял и теперь постукивал ею по куртке, чтобы отряхнуть. Снежинки сверкали на непокрытых, чёрных как уголь волосах. Лицо его в свете фонарей оставалось непроницаемым.

Гуднайт поотстал от каравана.

— У тебя в волосах запутался звёздный свет, — сказал он мягко и тихо.

Билли вопросительно изогнул бровь.

Гуднайт повёл рукой, указав на белые пушинки, поблёскивающие в тёмных прядях.

— Только ты можешь найти что-то поэтичное в промокшей голове, — сухо сказал Билли.

— Кто-то же должен, — парировал Гуднайт. — Вот ты готов пропускать любые красоты мира.

Билли надел шляпу и начал счищать снег с рукавов и седла. Белые пригоршни в его ладонях сверкали в потоках лунного света, льющегося в просветы между деревьями. Несколько снежинок запуталось в тёмных ресницах. Гуднайт принудил себя смолчать.

Перед ними, поскрипывая колёсами, грузно двигалась вперёд цепь из шести крытых фургонов. Под их тентами теснились люди с нехитрым скарбом. Ночь была ясной, её тишину время от времени нарушало разве что тихое ржание и храп лошадей. К сожалению, это значило, что, если Гуднайт ударится в философские рассуждения о прелестях луны, снежной ночи и Билли Рокса, его непременно услышат.

И если восхищение природой их попутчики ещё смогут вытерпеть, то слушать о том, как прекрасен Билли, на протяжении пяти миль пути они вряд ли захотят. Чёрт, даже сам Билли не согласился бы пять миль выслушивать дифирамбы.

Гуднайт вздохнул, дыхание у его лица сгустилось в облачко пара.

Как много они потеряли.


End file.
